Rise of the Uchiha
by phoniex235
Summary: Summary: Yutara Uchiha the little brother of Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, how will things play out as there is another sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre.


Summary: Yutara Uchiha the little brother of Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, how will things play out as there is another sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre.

"**Jutsu"**

"_Thoughts"_

"**Angry Person"**

_Prologue _

_**Eight Years After Kyuubi Attack,**_

"_Itachi, can you please train me and Yutara today?" pleaded a fair-skinned boy who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair with bangs hanging above his eyes in a simple long-sleeved black shirt with a raised collar, with the Uchiha crest and white shorts._

"_Yeah please Itachi, me and Sasuke want to be as strong as you !" exclaimed a slightly smaller light skinned boy with chin-length hair that parted to frame the sides of his face in a short sleeved black shirt with a raised collar as well with a Uchiha crest and black shorts., as he walked up to Itachi's shinobi pants looked up at Itachi._

"_Sure, why not I don't have any missions today and I just finished my meeting with father." Itachi replied._

_Itachi led Sasuke and Yutara to the clan training grounds and motioned for them to get ready and slid into his stance._

"_Why don't you two join together and show me what they're teaching at the Academy." challenged Itachi._

_Yutara glanced at Sasuke and nodded, Yutara dashed to the left and Sasuke dashed to the right, Itachi stayed motionless while keeping track of both of his brothers._

_Yutara leapt into a spinning roundhouse kick, Itachi put his arms up and effortlessly blocked the kick and responded to a punch aiming at Yutara's stomach. Itachi quickly leapt back as Sasuke tried to capitalize with an axe kick. _

_Itachi then proceeded to deflect and avoid an combined onslaught of Yutara and Sasuke's punches and kicks. Itachi stepping calmly to the side dodging Yutara's punch, grabbed his forearm and swung him at a approaching Sasuke._

_Sasuke didn't have the time to gasp as Yutara's body slammed into him with tremendous force, sending him tumbling with Yutara._

_Sasuke managed to get up and catch his breath and catch the ghost of a smirk on Itachi's face._

"_Don't you dare laugh at me Itachi!", Sasuke proceeded to shoot across the clearing with his right fist cocked back and threw a straight jab at Itachi, who shifted his face slightly away to dodge the punch and countered with a heavy hay-maker and sunk his fist into Sasuke's stomach._

_The blow lifted Sasuke off the ground and completely knocked the wind out of his system, Sasuke fell to his knees clutching his stomach gasping for air._

"_You're going to have to try a little harder than that to beat me little brother." said Itachi in his monotone voice._

_Itachi sighed and sidestepped a attempt from Yutara attacking at his blind side, and Itachi did a low sweeping kick and knocked Yutara off his feet thus ending the spar between them._

"_Sasuke your taijutsu needs some more work but I can tell your kata is becoming more graceful and more lethal." Itachi informed him._

_Itachi turned to Yutara, "Yutara your taijutsu also needs more work, you're becoming more agile and I can tell your speed is increasing."_

_Sasuke and Yutara beamed with pride hearing their older brother praising them and promised themselves to work harder on the flaws that Itachi just mentioned._

* * *

_**"Father where's Itachi-nii?" Sasuke asked his father. Yutara looked at his father waiting for his answer**_

_Fugaku gave out a weary sigh and said "Don't worry about Itachi, and I also don't want you two following Itachi anymore."_

_Sasuke gave his father a questioning look, while Yutara widened his eyes a little bit._

"_You two should just focus on the Academy and becoming proud and strong shinobi of the Uchiha Clan, and trying to master our rite of passage."_

_Fugaku got up from his seat and walked into his study and closed the door shut._

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu), **__two voices rang out, signalling two large equal sized fireballs launched across the pond._

_Sasuke and Yutara stood there panting, with their clothes battered and covered with soot marks, as they awaited their father's verdict. They both turned to face their father, but their faces were quickly turned crestfallen as they saw their father walking away._

"_Those are my boys." Fugaku said silently but you can hear the pride radiating off those words._

* * *

"_Damn I think we stayed behind to do shuriken practice Yutara" mumbled Sasuke as he looked up at the moon._

"_Yeah we should get home now before Kaa-san grounds us." responded Yutara picking up all the shuriken that was tossed across the training grounds._

_Sasuke and Yutara rush home to appease their mother's wrath, to stop dead at the gates of the Uchiha compound to a eerie silence._

"_Sasuke I know we came home late but shouldn't there still be some people up at this time?" Yutara looking at Sasuke._

"_Yeah maybe something important is happening." answered Sasuke as he felt a little bit of fear and unease prick at him._

_They both walked in the compound just to see countless of their clansmen dead, with blood spilled all over the floor and the side of a few buildings._

_Yutara widened his eyes in shock as he saw so many familiar faces, and couldn't stop the tears rushing out of his eyes._

_Sasuke felt his heart shatter as he saw Teyaki and his wife Uruchi dead and bloodied by their store, he clenched his fist as he felt pure sorrow rush through him._

_The pair continued their trek towards the main Uchiha Compound in fear of what might await them. Sasuke opened the door, with Yutara close behind him and gasped in shock as air completely rushed out of his body and his entire body went rigid with shock._

_There on the floor was their two parents who took care of them since birth and showed them love and compassion as the years went on, dead on the floor with Mikoto on the floor and Fugaku over as if he was protecting her with blood all over the floor._

_Yutara fell to his knees as his mind failed to comprehend the sight of his two parents the one that he loved so much and dearly dead in front of him._

_Sasuke used the wall to support him as he started to hyperventilate, the room spinning around him as he felt his heart clench in pain once more_

_Yutara heard silent footsteps and swiveled his head towards the approaching figure and managed to choke out "Who's there?"_

_The approaching figure walked out of the shadows, and stood in the moonlight showing Yutara and Sasuke who the mysterious person was._

"_I-I-Itachi you're alive, did you see who did this to Kaa-san and Otou-san and the clan?" Sasuke asked, with their big brother here they will find out who did this._

_Itachi decked out in his ANBU uniform said nothing as he looked at his two younger brothers with his Sharingan gleaming ominously within the moonlight._

_Yutara who managed to put two and two together seeing as how Itachi's tanto was bloody but there was no dead enemy ninja around, his eyes widened in realization._

"_Sasuke…." Yutara called out._

_Sasuke turned his attention to his younger brother whose eyes looked crazed with fear as Yutara managed to point his finger at Itachi and managed to mutter out "Itachi was the one that killed them…"_

_Sasuke startled and looked at Itachi before he looked at Yutara and harshly responded "Don't be stupid Yutara, Itachi is our brother he would ne-." Sharp pain shot through Sasuke's shoulder as a shuriken embedded itself into the door and looked at Itachi with bewilderment._

"_Silly little brother don't be too quick to make that assumption." He gave an appraising glance towards Yutara, "You always were the smarter one, may I ask how exactly you knew I was the killer?"_

_Yutara gulped and said "Your tanto, its bloody and their seems to be no sign of a fight or any dead enemy ninja around, so that leads to the only conclusion that you assassinated the clan."_

_Sasuke not believing anything he was hearing edged closer to the door in fear, "Why Itachi, why would you do this? Why would you kill our family?"_

"_Power.", Itachi simply responded without a care in the world, "I did it to test my ability and power."_

_Sasuke looked as if he had been struck, power? He did all of this just to see how strong he was? Unbridled fury tore through Sasuke and without thinking he raced at Itachi with his fist cocked back._

_Pain exploded in Sasuke's midsection as Itachi taken him out with an impossible fast punch. "Maybe I should kill you to put you out your misery." Itachi taunted._

_Sasuke realizing the vulnerable position he was in, felt the adrenaline fade away and fear took its place and paralyzed his body._

_Itachi quickly had to leap back as Yutara recovering from his shock and saw that his older brother was about to die, rushed in with a overhead axe kick attempting to cave in Itachi's skull._

_Yutara landing on the ground throwing the shuriken he took from the door at Itachi, and while Itachi simply moved his head to the side it proved a distraction enough for Yutara to pick up Sasuke and drag him outside._

"_Stupid idiot what the hell were you thinking taking on Itachi, if both of us together can't even make him break a sweat what makes you think you on adrenaline will?" Yutara reprimanded his brother as he dragged his brother along._

"_That was pretty smart using yourself and the shuriken as a distraction to get Sasuke out, but how long did you actually think that would stall me." Itachi's voice stilled Yutara and turn his blood cold._

"_How did he get in front of us so quickly" thought Sasuke, as he got off Yutara and faced Itachi._

"_So everything that you did for us, all the moments that we shared, all of that was for what? asked Yutara as he tried wasting time to see if any Konoha shinobi would come and help them._

_Itachi looked at Yutara in his eyes and coldly said, "To see if you two would have any potential and see if it was worth it to spare your lives."_

_Itachi started walking towards them, "Why don't you two show me if you two are worth it." Itachi challenged._

_Sasuke looked at Yutara in his eyes, and a message of understanding passed between him, Yutara nodded his head and gave Itachi a fierce grin and said one word._

_Yutara stepped forward "Gladly."_

_Sasuke rushed forward and attempted to deliver a punch towards Itachi's solar plexus but Itachi quickly slapped it away and shot his hand forward and it collided with Sasuke's chest eliciting a gasp of pain from him. Itachi quickly ducked as Yutara attempted to capitalize on Itachi's focus on Sasuke with a spinning kick._

_Itachi grabbed Yutara's legs before slamming him hard into the ground, and swiftly turned to deliver a haymaker which sunk into Sasuke's stomach and lifted him slightly off the ground. Blood and saliva erupted from Sasuke's mouth as he kneeled on the floor clutching his stomach._

"_Pathetic." said Itachi as he grabbed Sasuke's and Yutara's throat and lifted them both into the air. Yutara clutched wildly at Itachi's hand while Sasuke frantically kicked at Itachi._

"_You two aren't even worth killing, if you two truly want to kill me after this ordeal, then learn to hate, cling to survival and make sure that when you two come for me that you possess these eyes.", Itachi's eyes slowly morphed from the three tomoe Sharingan into three spiraling curves around the pupil._

_Sasuke and Yutara were captivated by this new form of the Sharingan and couldn't keep their eyes away._

"_**Tsukuyomi**_" _Itachi initiated the genjutsu and and thrusted Sasuke and Yutara within._

_Sasuke and Yutara found themselves within the Uchiha Main House and found Fugaku and Mikoto kneeling before them. _

"_Otou-san, Kaa-san." both brother chorused and ran towards them. However every step they took towards their parents, their parents seemed to move back as well._

_Dread filled them as they saw Itachi calmly walk towards their parents and unsheath his tanto. _

"_No Kaa-san, Otou-san watch out!" screamed out Sasuke, however his plea fell on deaf ears as Itachi swung his tanto and blood splattered all over the floor._

_Yutara grit his teeth as once again tears poured out of his eyes and choked out "Please stop...please, no more."_

_However Itachi did not show mercy and he continuously showed them the death of their parents and tried to plant the seeds of hate within them so further on in life they can kill him and atone for his sins._

_As Itachi felt the pain building up in his eyes and his chakra level were hitting low, Itachi dropped the genjutsu and saw a broken Sasuke and Yutara fall to the ground._

_As Itachi took one last glance of his younger brothers and walked away, he heard movement behind him and turned and his eyes widened in shock as he saw both his brothers still standing panting heavily. But that's not the only thing that shocked him it was the fact that they were both staring at him with their Sharingan's activated._

_Itachi couldn't stop a tear from falling from his eyes and teleported behind them and hit both of them in the back of their necks knocking them unconscious. Itachi knelt down and kissed both of their foreheads and said "You two are definitely worthy, and you two have the potential to be even stronger than me."_

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Yutara groaned as he opened his eyes to the harsh brightness of the light and pushed his aching body up and rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes."_Where am I?"_. Yutara looked around his surroundings and saw that he was in the Konoha Hospital and looked to his right and saw that Sasuke was asleep on a hospital bed.

Yutara clutched his head as memories hit him, and his face grimaced, " _I guess this is real, Itachi really did massacre the whole clan."_

Yutara glanced up as he hear the room door open and a old light skinned man with grey spiky hair and a small goatee wearing a red, full length kimono with a white sash and a customary hat and haori.

Yutara not knowing how the current Hokage looked like blurted out "Who are you?"

Said old man chuckled hoarsely and responded "I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, and I'm the Third Hokage."

Yutara's eyes widened in shocked and quickly bowed his head and muttered a quick apology. Hiruzen quickly put his hands up and smiled, "It's okay my boy no harm was done."

"So did you guys catch him?" asked Yutara.

Hiruzen solemnly shook his head no.

"So excuse me for being rude, why exactly are you here then? questioned Yutara.

"To check up on you and Sasuke's condition of course, its not everyday where ones clan gets massacred."

Yutara taken aback by this, "But you're the Hokage surely you have more important things to do than to check up on me and my brother."

"My paperwork and Hokage activities can fall second for this one time." Hiruzen said kindly.

Hiruzen then turned his attention towards Sasuke and sighed, "Sasuke has yet to wake up."

"Yeah hopefully he wakes up soon." replies Yutara.

"Well Yutara it is time for me to my duties as you said I am a very busy man." chuckled Hiruzen as he walked towards the door, "And when Sasuke wakes up please give him my regards and look out for him."

Yutara glanced and nodded. "_Yeah, I will protect Sasuke no matter what!"_

Yutara put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes and let darkness overwhelm him.

Yutara felt him being jolted awake and drowsily opened his eyes and saw Sasuke staring intently at him.

Yutara slowly picked himself up, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Sasuke with a small grin rushed forward and gave Yutara a strong hug, Yutara slightly taken aback by this returned the hug.

"I thought you died." Sasuke admitted.

"How, I was next to you the whole time." Yutara replied stepping back from the hug.

"I kept having repeating nightmares that Itachi killed you too." Sasuke said with a little bit of fear in his eyes as he imagined the scene in his head.

"Nah we made it, were the only ones, the Hokage stopped by to check up on both of us but you weren't up at the time." Yutara informed him.

Sasuke nodded as he took in that information.

Yutara looked at Sasuke, "So what do we do now?"

Sasuke clenched his fist "We have to get strong, I don't know how yet but I do know this, to avenge my clan and kill Itachi, I will sell my soul to the devil."

Yutara immediately shot his hand forward and slapped Sasuke up his head, "Baka don't just say things like that."

Sasuke glared at him with his smoldering coal eyes and Yutara returned his glare with full force, eventually Sasuke relented and sighed.

"Yeah you're right, I have to look out for you and make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Yutara deadpanned and pointed at Sasuke, "Oi Oi, if anything you're the stupid one Sasuke."

Sasuke snorted and ran his hand through his hair, " As if."

As the the day passed, the Uchiha continued to bicker back and forth.


End file.
